


Slippery Slope

by thebest_medicine



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, glaire, ticklish claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Gretchen navigate the waters of their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

"So now we’re holding hands." Claire smiled, scooting slightly closer to her roommate on her bed.

"Well, as you can see from our touching palms and interlocking fingers," Gretchen wiggled hers for emphasis, "I believe that we, in fact, are."

Claire laughed, “You know what they say, holding hands is a slippery slope. Could lead to all sorts of other things.”

Gretchen raised her brow, eyeing Claire with a mix of presumption and disbelief.

Within a beat, Claire turned bright red and started to backtrack, rambling nervously, “I mean- I didn’t mean like, you know. I just meant like… hugging, or…”

"Kissing." Gretchen added.

Claire nodded, “Cuddling.”

"Tickling." Gretchen smirked, reaching out a hand to poke Claire before she paused, "Wait, can you even, like, feel tickling? I know you said you can’t feel pain or anything, so is that negated too?"

"… I’ve never really given it much thought." Claire shrugged, "You know, when a psychopathic telekinetic murderer breaks into your house, your first thought isn’t ‘oh man, is he gonna tickle me?’" Claire laughed, "Used to be ticklish though, at least from what I remember. I haven’t exactly had a lot of chances to test it out recently."

"Well, one way to find out!" Gretchen grinned, launching herself at Claire with a whoop and a laugh.

Claire’s eyes widened, though she wasn’t sure she was exactly what other direction this conversation would have taken. “Wahahait-” She giggled as Gretchen straddled her.

"I haven’t even touched you yet." Gretchen teased, wiggling her fingers in the air over Claire’s stomach.

Claire bit her lip, not even sure herself of what outcome she wanted. If she’s ticklish, then she’s about to be driven breathless by her girlfriend. If she’s not, then there will be a few seconds of awkward and then Gretchen will get that pouty, slightly disappointed look on her face and climb off of her.

While Claire was trying to analyze the possible outcomes of the situation, Gretchen was slowly bringing her fingers down, wiggling them menacingly. Once Claire’s eyes focused on the teasing fingers and her head cleared, Gretchen took it as a cue to start. She scribbled rapidly over Claire’s stomach, wiggling against all the spots that she expected would be ticklish.

And she wasn’t wrong.

Claire bucked up her hips on the first contact with fingernails against her soft skin, then flailed, giggling wildly and shaking her head as Gretchen tickled her, “It wohohohorks! It works! Hehehehee-you can stahahop- I feheheheel it!” Claire pleaded, though she hadn’t laughed like this in a long time.

"Well that one was painstakingly obvious." Gretchen smirked, poking a fingers into Claire’s bellybutton to make her squeal in response, "The indestructible girl, brought down by a few pokes to the tummy."

Claire would’ve rolled her eyes, if she’d had any capacity to achieve a sarcastic response at the time. Instead, she replied with more laughter.

Gretchen tried out her underarms next, scratching into the hollows as she pinned both of Claire’s arms up and to the side using just one hand, then her neck, which made her scrunch and giggle in the most adorable manner.

At one point, Claire tried to roll off the bed to the supposed freedom of the floor below, but Gretchen caught her leg as she tumbled and Claire knew she was screwed. Some knee and thigh squeezes had Claire kicking and squealing, but as Gretchen could not heal instantly, she opted for a less dangerous route. Grabbing Claire’s feet and locking them under an arm while using the other to scribble at her soles seemed like a viable, safer option.

"Gretch-ehehehe don’t, ahaha no please- come on!" Claire begged from the floor, shaking her head with laughter as she fought to find some sort of leverage to pull her sensitive toes away from Gretchen’s ruthless nails. She had no such luck.

"You know, I could probably tickle you forever, since your lungs would just keep healing themselves whenever you ran out of oxygen." Gretchen shrugged.

"Nohohoho!" Claire shrieked, clawing at the bed, the floor, anything and everything. The feeling was nearly overwhelming.

"Oh, relax. I tease." Gretchen smiled, finally letting her feet go, "Sorry, too much?" She asked as she helped Claire back onto the bed.

"Just a little intense I would say." Claire blushed, "But it’s nice being able to…feel something. I mean, I feel stuff with you, like feelings, and all that- but like, a physical sensation."

"Well next time I promise I’ll be more gentle." Gretchen laughed, meaning for it to come out teasingly.

Claire took her by surprise as she responded, “Sounds like fun.” She snuggled in closer to Gretchen, wrapping her arms around roommate, or well, her girlfriend.

"Are you ticklish?" Claire asked, a smirk sliding onto her lips.

Gretchen tensed up a bit, “Well, if I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

"It’s a good thing I can’t die then." Claire grinned, pouncing on her girlfriend.


End file.
